Useful macros for warriors
Heroic Strike/Charge Activates Heroic Strike for your next Melee attack and charges the enemy. Also shows the tooltip for the Charge skill. (Change "Charge" to "Heroic Strike" if you prefer that be the tooltip.) #showtooltip Charge /cast Heroic Strike /cast Charge Battle Stance/Mocking Blow Activates battle stance with the first use (if not in it) and uses mocking blow on the second. /cast stance:1 Mocking Blow; Battle Stance Target then Charge and Bloodrage Targets a nearby enemy or assists a fellow player and Charges if out of combat, or casts Bloodrage once you enter combat. /targetenemy noexists /assist help /cast exists,nohelp,nocombat Charge /cast combat Bloodrage Target then Charge, or Throw with Bloodrage, or Overpower in combat Targets a nearby enemy, or assists, and charges. Or if ALT is held down, then cast Bloodrage and hurl a throwing weapon. Also enters attack mode if not attacking. When in combat, use Overpower if available. I use a extra menu bar above this and put Overpower there so I can see when it is available (otherwise hit it after the enemy dodges). /targetenemy noexists /assist help /stopmacro noharm /cast nocombat Charge /startattack harm /cast modifier:alt Bloodrage /stopcasting modifier:alt /cast modifier:alt Throw; Overpower Defensive Stance/Taunt Activates defensive stance on first use and taunts on second. /cast stance:2 Taunt; Defensive Stance Berserker Stance/Berserker Rage Activates berserker stance and uses berserker rage on second click. /cast stance:3 Berserker Rage; Berserker Stance; Berserker Rage/Defense Once in the Berserker Stance, this macro activates Berserker Rage and immediately switches to Defensive Stance. /cast stance:3 Berserker Rage /stopcasting /cast stance:3 Defensive Stance; Berserker Stance Always Overpower Overpowers the target after switching to Battle Stance (if necessary). /cast stance:1 Overpower; Battle Stance Shield Bash or Pummel Will use the Shield Bash ability if you have a shield and are in the correct stance, otherwise will place you in Berserker Stance and use Pummel. /cast stance:1/2,noequipped:Shields Berserker Stance; stance:1/2,equipped:Shields Shield Bash; stance:3 Pummel Charge/Defense Charges the target and immediately switches to Defensive Stance. Not useful once in combat. /cast stance:1,nocombat Charge /stopcasting /cast stance:1 Defensive Stance; Battle Stance Intercept/Defense Intercepts the target and immediately switches to Defensive Stance. /cast stance:3 Intercept /stopcasting /cast stance:3 Defensive Stance; Berserker Stance Intercept/Hamstring Activates Berserker Stance and Intercepts the target followed by using Hamstring on the target. /cast stance:3 Intercept; Berserker Stance /stopcasting /cast stance:3 Hamstring Charge/Intercept This macro will Charge the target outside of combat, Intercept when in combat and switch to the appropriate stance to do so. /cast nocombat,stance:1 Charge; combat,nostance:3 Berserker Stance; nocombat,nostance:1 Battle Stance; combat,stance:3 Intercept Charge/Intercept and Hamstring This is a nice combination for PvP. Assign this macro to a key on your keyboard, then use your mouse software to assign the side thumb button to the key. Double click the mouse button as needed for fast rundowns and hamstrings. Single click after the fight is over to pop back into Battle stance. #show combat Intercept; Charge /cast nocombat,stance:1 Charge; combat,stance:3 Intercept; nocombat,nostance:1 Battle Stance; combat,nostance:3 Berserker Stance /stopcasting /cast stance:1/3 Hamstring Intervene Puts you in Defensive Stance if you aren’t in it already, then checks to see if the target is friendly & if so casts Intervene. If you are targeting a mob, then it targets the target (your teammate) and casts Intervene. /cast 2 Defensive Stance; help Intervene; help Intervene; Bloodrage & Berserker Rage Will use both skills at the same time, 1 button press. /cast Bloodrage /stopcasting /cast Berserker Rage All in one charge If you are in combat, this macro will make sure that you are in berserker stance, then cast intercept. If you are not in combat, you will be placed into battle stance, then charge. The icon will also change to indicate which skill will be used. Either way, if you are using a shield, you will be placed in defensive stance. Delete the last line if you don't want to be placed in defensive stance. #show combat Intercept; Charge /cast stance:1/2,combat Berserker Stance; stance:3,combat Intercept; stance:2/3,nocombat Battle Stance; stance:1,nocombat Charge /stopcasting /cast equipped:Shields Defensive Stance Sunder & Shield Block This is a nice tanking macro if you are trying to establish aggro and get some early damage mitigation. /script CancelPlayerBuff("Blessing of Salvation") /cast stance:2 Sunder Armor /stopcasting /cast Shield Block Mouseover Sunder Armor This macro will let you sunder a mob by simply putting the mouse over it, its unitframe, or its health bar (the 'v' key) without losing your current target and without interrupting your swing timer or auto-attack. This macro can be applied to all warrior instant attacks to do things like Mortal Strike, Shield Slam, Shield Bash, Revenge, Hamstring, Intercept, etc. something while targeting something else. You can also use it to sunder crowd controlled mobs without breaking the crowd control (sunder causes 0 damage and you aren't auto-attacking the CC target). /cast exists, harm Sunder Armor; Sunder Armor; Boss Starter This macro allows you to easily charge a boss for extra rage and threat, then switch back to defensive stance and bloodrage. This makes it easy to start off a boss fight with tons of rage as well as a good amount of threat. Stacking sunders will now be a piece of cake. /script CancelPlayerBuff("Blessing of Salvation") /cast charge /stopcasting /cast defensive stance /stopcasting /cast bloodrage Devastate/Sunder/Mouseover This macro will cast Devastate, unless you are holding control, or mousing over a live hostile target. If you are holding control or mousing over a live hostile target, it will cast sunder. /cast modifier:ctrl,harm,nodeadSunder Armor;target=mouseover,harm,nodeadSunder Armor;Devastate Category:Macros Category:Warriors